


【狗x米】如你所愿

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: 警告⚠：私自捏造、过激下流，没养过狗。请勿当真。





	【狗x米】如你所愿

“你说你为什么非要想方设法逃跑呢？”

米开来四肢被锁链拴着，关在铁质狗笼里。挂着刻有“Mikele”狗牌的项圈延伸出一条带子，被人在笼外掌控着。赤裸的肌肤上，从大腿根到后腰、小腹乃至鼓胀的双乳上还满是遭受轮奸时被人用黑色马克笔写下的淫言秽语：肉便器、公共厕所、免费内射、母狗、欠操、贱逼、骚货、鲜奶供应、谢谢惠顾……米开来蜷缩着不去看笼子外的人。

“你不是明明很喜欢吗？”房子的主人拽过带子，米开来砰地撞上铁网，嘶哑的喉间挤出疼痛的哀鸣。他晕乎乎地摇头，手举起来又被铁链扯住。

“戴着卸了一半的情趣手铐参加录像采访，”主人单手拿着手机翻相册，细数他公开犯骚的历史，“一天天的总穿着纯黑打底衣，原来不是因为所谓的‘身体不好看’，而是因为绑着束缚绳。塞着跳蛋开个人演唱会，绕着麦架左蹭右蹭。在直播当日穿着一条拉不上裤链的破洞裤；音乐剧中场休息的时候和同事在换衣间打炮……”

“还自称什么米开朗基罗勒孔特，难道你觉得用化名发骚就能否认米开来勒孔特是个骚货的事实吗？嗯？”

“认清自己吧。”

主人手伸进笼内抓着米开来的头发给他强灌了一杯春药。他已经被关起来好一段时间了，头发一直没人管，打卷的棕发野蛮生长，原生头发比只剩发梢一段的漂染成金色的部分结实油亮得多。药效很快上来，米开来浑身燥热，难过地在笼子里扑腾起来，铁链铮铮作响。

这时，主人却出乎意料地松开了绳子。米开来感到脖子一轻，困惑地看过去，却发现主人头也不回地往外走。

他一边欢喜于从言语和肢体上对他加诸折辱的人的离开，一边却在为意料之中的交合似乎无法实现而感到失落和焦虑；尤其是还有春药影响，他对被插入的渴望被生生拔起无处安放，手脚又被铐着连摸一摸自己都很别扭。等到脚步声回到房间的时候，他正把屁股贴在笼子上使劲上下磨蹭。

“哟，前面废啦？”主人好像很惊讶似的，偏偏把米开来的身体玩成这样的就是他。“啧啧，瞧瞧后面这水流的。你现在就像个女人，不，母狗一样，趴在笼子里发情。”

主人嫌弃地看着米开来一边啜泣一边把屁眼挪到铁网空隙偏过头来哭着求他操他。可笑，刚才还倔强不肯看他的米开来哪里去了。况且已经被当作公厕用得脏兮兮破破烂烂的身体哪里还会有人想碰。满身洗不掉的马克笔污渍是已被瓜分占有的印记，是肮脏低贱的警示牌。

“没有人会要你了。”

“不过，我给你带了一条正直发情期的公狗来，或许它还不嫌弃你这烂逼。”

公狗扑腾着被送进铁笼，刚开始毫不安生地又吠又撞，奈何狗笼质量太好，除了哐哐响之外一点能被撞开的迹象都没有。发现实在出不去的公狗转而紧张地盯着米开来，分析是否会因为侵入了其他生物的领地而有生命危险。可是狗狗发现眼前的生物不仅没有扑上来和它打架，竟然还发着抖往笼子角落缩。

主人搬了张凳子，悠闲地坐在一边。

公狗示威地朝米开来吠叫、往他身上扑。米开来下意识想往旁边躲开，没想到脖子突然一阵刺痛，全身麻痹趴倒在地不得动弹。原来脖子上的项圈并不是普通项圈，而是带电击效果的，控制开关在主人手里。麻痹之间，后穴还又哗地流了好一滩水出来，他对狗的恐惧瞬间被情欲吞没。

公狗毛茸茸的爪子踩上米开来，把他按在地上以示夺走“领地”。红红的狗阴茎硬挺起来，悬在米开来屁股上方。

“你瞧，狗对着你硬了呢。你不是想被插吗？抬起屁股来啊。”

米开来被情欲烧得理智破碎，竟然真的乖乖听话撅起屁股，股缝夹住狗几把磨蹭，把一屁股淫水擦到了狗几把上。很快，松软的后穴一缩，轻轻松松吞下了被蹭湿的阴茎。

主人饶有兴趣地调整坐姿，手肘撑着大腿，双手交叉托着下巴看笼子里上演的人兽交合。

公狗阴茎进入到湿润而高热的肉穴里，兽性大发，往前猛然一顶把整条粗大全捅了进去。“啊♡♡♡！”狗的阴茎比人类的还要长，轻而易举地顶到了直肠末端，把米开来的肚子填得满满当当。公狗眼见米开来乖乖任操，前爪不再把他按在地上，转而扒着他的跨前后耸动；米开来分膝跪着门洞大开，晃动屁股配合公狗在他体内冲撞，小腹酸软压根发麻。“啊♡哈♡哈♡好、好棒♡♡♡”“肚子、要破了♡啊♡”

肠肉殷勤地绞紧侵犯他的狗几把，叽叽咕咕地一边出汁一边挨艹。也不知究竟被操了多久，米开来已经被干得满身是汗四肢酸软，肚子里的阴茎头部缓缓鼓胀起来。米开来安静地趴着等待射精——他早已习惯于被内射了，在被当作肉便器的日子里日复一日养成了习惯。

狗狗温暖的躯体却在这时离开了他的身体。米开来满脸红晕，疑惑中勉强撑起身子，以为公狗从他身上下去了，这才发现狗几把跟自己身体死死卡在了一起。

“……？！”

“米开来勒孔特。”主人这时大声念出了米开来的全名，仿佛是在刻意提醒他什么。“你可悠着点，成了结硬拔不来的。”

公狗已经背过身去和米开来屁股对屁股贴在了一起。不再抽插令他后穴瘙痒，可是和一条狗卡在一起又让他心如坠入万丈深渊满是惶恐：它什么时候才能射精？还要跟他卡在一起多久？

“快……快射给我、呜，好痒……啊♡”

狗的精液总算射进了米开来体内。米开来常常吁了一口气，还以为总算能歇息了，谁成想，公狗转过身来，又把他压在身下。

“狗狗很喜欢你嘛，干完还想干呢。好好享受吧。”

“它可指望你给它生一窝小狗崽子呢。”

“淫荡的母狗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 给鱼仔的（迟到的）生贺。兽交手生，自知不怎么香，对不起orzzz


End file.
